The present invention relates to the general field of reinforcing parts of π-shaped section that are made of composite material comprising fiber reinforcement densified with a matrix.
A field of application is that of platforms for turbine engine fans.
The fan platforms of a turbine engine, in particular of a turbojet, are arranged between the blades of the fan so as to extend its inlet cone. They serve in particular to define the inside of the annular inlet passage for admitting air into the fan, said passage being defined on the outside by a casing.
A fan platform may be attached to the structure of the engine by means of steps that are formed at the front and at the rear of the platform. The steps are then received under rims of the structure of the engine so as to retain the platform against the effect of the centrifugal force due to the speed of rotation of the fan. The centrifugal force due to the rotation of the fan also has the effect of causing the platform to bulge outwards in its middle. Thus, in order to ensure that the platforms behave properly and in order to avoid them moving excessively, it is necessary to stiffen these parts by giving them legs or tabs that extend under their bases.
Furthermore, having recourse to thermostructural composite materials, and in particular organic matrix composite (CMC) materials has become common practice when making fan blades. Compared with metal alloys, such materials present better high temperature performance and they weigh less.